


The Only Thing That Works For Me

by spacesbetweenseconds



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, i guess i would call it that?, seriously this is literally just short and filthy and i don't know, there's a leash but no collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesbetweenseconds/pseuds/spacesbetweenseconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick tries to find the leash so he can take Puppy for a walk, but he finds something else in his bedroom that's more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing That Works For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unapologetic_thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_thirst/gifts).



> Long story short, [Catie](archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_thirst) had a long, shitty day at work one day, and I aimed to cheer her up the only way I know how which, apparently, is sub!Harry? So yeah, here's as much porny filth as I can fit into less than 2k words.
> 
> No beta, no britpick, just porn.
> 
> Also, if your name is featured in this story, kindly turn back now. You know this isn't real, _I_ know this isn't real, etc. etc.
> 
> Title from Nine Inch Nails' "Closer".

Puppy is wonderful, and precious, and _a very good Puppy, yes you are, yes you are, love_ —but Nick hates responsibility maybe more than he hates commitment, so he still grumbles deep in his chest at the thought of walking her, scratching his chest hair as he searches the front hall for her leash. He knows he left it…somewhere.

He _knows_ he did.

“Stay there, Puppy,” Nick says, deeper than he means to, not entirely sure why his voice has gone that way. He starts looking around, anywhere else it might be. A myriad of Harry’s shirts and pants are scattered over the furniture and the floor, but he can’t find the leash, and he’s starting to bare his teeth from frustration. Picking up the littered pants to deposit in his dirty laundry does calm him down a bit, but certainly not from sniffing Harry’s lingering scent, thank you very much. But Jesus, it smells good. And a bit strong, considering that these pants might be from days ago.

All he wants is to walk his dog and get it out of the way, because Harry’s in heat this weekend, and he needs to prove that he can be responsible for this pet before he’ll let himself have his other pet. It only makes sense. Even if it makes him unreasonably grumpy to make himself wait.

Puppy just whines and rubs her bum against the wood floor, looking up at him like he’s trying to torture her. He walks down the hall towards his room, pushing open the door. “I’ll walk you in a minute, love, don’t get your panties in a—”

“…twist.”

Well.

That…isn’t where he thought the leash would be.

Nick feels his pupils maybe take over his entire eye when he sees what’s waiting, no— _showing off_ on his bed. He has no recollection of Harry being in his apartment, but he must have used his key while Nick was in the shower, knowing his heat was coming on so soon. Nick can’t even act like he’s upset about this turn of events, but it does make it a tad bit difficult to rationalize fucking Harry before he takes Puppy for her walk. But then again, the boy drives a hard bargain.

Harry has his face pressed down in the pillow, arse up in the air presenting his—god, extremely fucking _wet_ —hole to Nick, hands pulling his cheeks apart so Nick has a perfect view of the soaked, tight little pucker. Nick’s end of the leash is hooked on one of the bedposts, and Puppy’s end is attached to the chain connecting Harry’s clamps, tugging just enough that Harry’s whimpers trail out whether he wants them to or not.

“You make it very hard for me to be an adult, you know.”

“You make _me_ very hard. Please, Nick, I’m not kidding here, I need—fuck.” The angle he turns a bit more to look at Nick pulls on the chain and leash just right and Harry’s eyes glaze over. He looks so beautiful like this.

Nick drops the handful of dirty pants he’d had, and rolls his eyes, equal parts unbearably horny and unreasonably fond. “Oh, fuck it.”

“Yes, yes, please fuck it, fuck me, please.” Harry is already babbling with need and trickling with slick and Nick hasn’t even laid a finger on his overheated skin yet. Nick may have never seen anything hotter, and they weren’t kidding about the Diesel casting worth of hot model boys when they mentioned his sexual history on the night show.

Nick’s thoughts are interrupted by the obscene sound of Harry pushing two fingers deep inside himself and fucking them in and out. “Nick, it’s…mine aren’t good—fuck, good enough, I—” he adds another, moaning at the third finger, “I need yours, _please_.”

Correction: Nick has never seen anything hotter.

He really doesn’t know what he’s been waiting for, and he doesn’t know how his own hormones have been able to hold off from just jumping on Harry and pressing in him deep. Finally, Nick sheds his clothes as rapidly as he ever has before, toeing off his shoes and socks as he slams the door shut and runs the short distance between the doorframe and Harry’s arse.

He leans over Harry’s body—touching each part of his front to Harry’s back—to reach for the end of the leash, letting his cock rub between Harry’s spread cheeks. He climbs down farther, tugging on the leash to hear Harry cry out from how fucking good it feels. Nick gently slips Harry’s fingers out of himself. He knows Harry is expecting nothing less than his cock, so he can’t help but draw this out even longer, sticking out his tongue and licking a big, fat stripe from the back of his balls all the way up his hole.

“Ungh, Nick, fuck, that’s so, mmm, so good. Fuck me with your tongue, please, I’m so wet for you, I’m in this heat because of you, please fuck me.”

Nick won’t admit to being good at a lot of things, but rimming is definitely his forte. Okay, he’ll admit to being good at blowjobs, too, and fucking while they’re at it, but he really, genuinely loves how loud and needy Harry gets when Nick’s got his tongue on him. He likes to get messy about it, the way he doesn’t when he’s all business, the way he can when Harry is like this, and he’s guaranteed to come plenty. He points his tongue and fucks into Harry with feeling, listening to the groans it punches out of him.

Nick pulls his face away for a moment, still running his hands up and down Harry’s cheeks. “You gonna come from nothing but my tongue? Yeah?” He goes back with a new fervor. He presses his tongue in as far as he can and gives the hole a particularly hard suck, and Harry is mewling, murmuring _yesyesyes gonna come from your tongue you’re so good to me so so so good please Nick yes_. Nick reaches a hand under them and stretches one finger out to toy with the clamps’ chain, and Harry is coming hard, all over the sheets, practically howling Nick’s name.

Nick presses light kisses to Harry’s hole and cheeks, to the crease between his arse and thighs, anywhere his lips will reach without moving, but he knows Harry’s not oversensitive yet. He’s still very, very hard and they’re both far from done.

“Turn over. I want to see the look on your face when I’m filling you up. You’re so beautiful when you’ve got my knot in you, you know that? You’re beautiful all the time, but I just love seeing you so well fucked. So beautiful.”

Harry turns over, and Nick makes work of taking the clamps off Harry’s nipples, setting them and the leash off to the side. He runs his hand up and down Harry’s chest, leaning down to kiss at those puffy, bruised nipples, whispering, “I know you like them, but I want the only thing making you come this time to be me. S’that okay?”

Harry meets Nick’s eyes with his own glassy ones and nods, biting his lip. Nick crawls up to catch those lips in a kiss that tastes like Harry’s mouth and Harry’s slick and if Nick never tastes anything in his life ever again, he might only lament the taste of an especially good Riesling.

Might.

Harry’s actually, literally begging for Nick’s cock at this point, so Nick decides to do the benevolent thing and push inside Harry until their hips are touching and Harry’s eyes are rolling back in his head. And even though Harry’s been stretched, rimmed, and loosened up from already coming once, he’s still so tight around Nick, squeezing as if it could get their bodies closer together just from sheer willpower.

Nick thrusts in and out as hard as he can, relishing the moans that his roughness elicits from Harry. He reaches down to run his finger along the stretched out edge of Harry’s hole, feeling each time where he bottoms out with a look of wonder on his face. Feeling his knot starting to thicken up, he reaches up, wraps long fingers around Harry’s cock and starts up a rhythm that’s just as relentless as his fucking.

“Nick, Nick, Nick, I am so close, fuck, I just, I, please? I need? Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Nick latches his mouth around one of Harry’s abused nipples and licks around the nub, not letting up on the force of his thrusts, and Harry cries out, coming again in spurts while hot tears stream down his cheeks. Nick can feel Harry’s abs tighten up beneath him and Harry’s arsehole tighten in spasms, and just the feeling of Harry all around him is enough for his knot to pop, growing just enough to stay put and shooting into Harry over and over as he comes.

He kisses the tear streaks down Harry’s cheeks and kisses his lips gently over and over until, finally, Harry opens his eyes, sated and smiling. Nick knows that they’ll be stuck together for a good long while, but looking into Harry’s eyes as he comes down from his high makes him feel like he wouldn’t really mind all that much. 

He’s bathed in sweat and high from his first orgasm of many, and thoroughly fucked out (at least for now). But feeling each infinitesimal movement of Harry stretched around his knot, Nick thinks to himself that commitment might not be so bad after all.

Walking the dog, however...


End file.
